


Make Me

by Lovelyziam



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexting, basically Liam is a little shit, but it's very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyziam/pseuds/Lovelyziam
Summary: Because Liam was sexting him. During movie night. Liam was sending him filthy fucking messages while they were surrounded by their friends. And the worst part? The icingon this whole fucking cake? Was that it was working, and Liam, the absolute dick, knew it. He was sitting half way across the room, Harry tucked into his side asking questions about the movie, smirking and pretending like he hadn’tjust detailed exactly what he thought of Zayn’s dick.





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt [here](https://lovlieziam.tumblr.com/post/186316801686/prompt-for-you-1-and-ziam-pretty-please-d)!

Zayn felt like he was suffocating. His collar felt too tight—constricting around his throat, and he absently brought a hand up, tucking a finger underneath and pulling it away from his skin. There was a slow heat working its way through his belly, spreading up and into his face and making him absolutely _scorching_. He was practically having an out of body experience, his gaze hyper fixated on his phone’s screen, the rest of the room melting away in the heat that seemed to be consuming Zayn.

And the cause for Zayn’s suffocation? The brown eyed _devil_ sitting across the room.

Liam was fucking _evil_, Zayn decided. That innocent façade was just that, a _façade_. Liam was evil incarnate, and Zayn had the proof right there on his screen—a screen he was trying valiantly not to take his eyes off of, while also trying to make sure _nobody else saw it. _Because if the others saw it? Well, then they’d find out just how decidedly _not_ innocent Liam fucking Payne was, and while that seemingly had its perks, there’s no fucking way Zayn wanted the other boys to see just how dirty Liam was.

Because Liam was _sexting _him. During movie night. Liam was sending him _filthy fucking messages_ while they were surrounded by their _friends_. And the worst part? The icing on this whole fucking cake? Was that it was _working_, and Liam, the absolute _dick_, _knew _it. He was sitting half way across the room, Harry tucked into his side asking questions about the movie, _smirking_ and pretending like he hadn’t just detailed _exactly_ what he thought of Zayn’s dick.

Seriously, what the fuck?

Zayn was at a loss. He’d double checked the name across the top of his screen at least seventeen times, but Liam’s name remained steadfast at the top. It was throwing Zayn off. He knew how dirty Liam could be in private—_boy_, did Zayn know—but this? This was something else _entirely_.

Liam always seemed so fucking _shy_ in public; blushing every time one of the lads teased him about his and Zayn’s sex life, stammering half thought out sentences to try and change the subject. This…this wasn’t that.

Liam wasn’t even _blushing_. He was just sat there, answering Harry’s questions, seemingly focused on the movie while his thumbs flew over his keyboard. How was he even hiding this shit from Harry? Especially with how close Harry was sitting? Zayn was terrified either Louis or Niall was going to glance down, trying to get a peak at what Zayn couldn’t keep his fucking eyes off of—trying to figure out why Zayn was so tense, why his face was so hot it could melt fucking _metal_—and find them out, discover just how fucking _obscene_ Liam was.

Zayn hated to admit it, but the thought gave him a little thrill. This whole fucking thing was throwing Zayn off balance—not to mention turning him on, fuck—and discovering that he might have a slight exhibitionist kink? Zayn guesses he really didn’t need his balance anyway, not when Liam was there to catch him.

Zayn chewed his bottom lip, trying to figure out how he was going to reply to Liam—because he was going to reply, unquestionably. His pulse might be thundering in his ear and his dick might be hardening at an alarming speed—especially considering he was sandwiched in between two of his friends, Jesus—but there was no way he was ignoring whatever was about to happen.

He was still so confused, though, so naturally his message back went a little something like:

_What the fuck Liam????_

Zayn finally lifted his gaze from his phone, watching as Liam looked down at his own, his expression not even so much as twitching.

_Bastard,_ Zayn thought.

Liam looked back up at the screen as Zayn’s phone vibrated in his hands.

_What? Did I not give enough detail? Cause I can go on. Could talk about you and your dick allll day Z. God knows I think about it that much. How desperate you get for it, for me. Watching you come apart beneath me, so ready and willing. Always so goddamned willing._

Zayn shifted, his cheeks flushing again at Liam’s words. He barely had time to catch his breath before another message came through.

_Could get drunk off the way you beg Zed. Such pretty words out of such a filthy mouth_

Quickly followed by:

_And fuck your fuckin mouth. It’s so goddamn pretty_

Zayn held his breath, afraid if he tried letting it out of his lungs some kind of noise would escape without his permission. How the fuck would he explain that to everyone? Zayn was still busy trying to keep his traitorous vocal chords in check when his phone went off again.

_You wanna know when I think it looks the prettiest? _Zayn was _very sure_ he did. _When it’s wrapped around my cock._

Zayn felt his breath choke its way out of his lungs, and four pairs of eyes turned to look at him. Three were concerned, but Liam was fucking smirking at him. Zayn hated him a little.

“You okay?” Louis asked. Zayn shifted again, trying desperately to will away his flushed cheeks and his fucking _hard on_. Liam was a Goddamned bastard.

“Yeah, yeah. ‘m good, just, uh…swallowed wrong.” Liam let out a snort from his place across the room, and suddenly the double meaning of Zayn’s words made itself apparent. He shot a glare Liam’s way as everyone turned back to the movie. Liam only smiled in return.

Zayn turned his glare to his phone, typing out a message probably a little bit too harshly.

_Fucking knock it off_

Liam’s reply was instant.

_Come over here and make me_

Zayn stared at the message for a beat, his pulse picking up when the three dots appeared at the bottom of the screen, indicating Liam was typing another message.

_I’d let you, you know. Whatever you wanted to do to get me to stop I’d let you. Right here for everyone to see._

Zayn bit down on his bottom lip, his teeth digging into the sensitive skin so hard he could taste blood. His whole fucking body was tense,and he felt like he was ready to fucking _burst. _Liam had him so worked up, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take it.

_I’d even say please_

“Fuck,” Zayn breathed out, his eyes widening at Liam’s final message. Everyone looked at Zayn again, but Zayn had had enough. He shot off the couch, crossing the room to wrap his fists into the front of Liam’s shirt and hauling him up. Liam was already laughing, helpless little giggles falling from his lips as Zayn man handled him.

Yeah, they’d see just how much longer Liam would be fucking laughing. He started dragging Liam out of the room as Harry, Louis, and Niall shot confused questions in their direction.

“Yeah, Zayn?” Liam asked, _still fucking laughing_. “What about the movie?”

“Fuck the movie,” Zayn growled, spinning around and pinning Liam against their bedroom door.

“Hmm,” Liam hummed. “I think I’ve got a better idea for what you can fuck.”

Zayn shoved Liam through the door, and Liam laughed the whole way to the bed.


End file.
